They Will Always Get Back Together
by klainerofholland
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first story! Thanks for watching this page, and enjoy! (: Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

_Season 5 of "Glee" started, and the scene began in New York at Kurt and Rachel. They were doing something completely random like always._

Rachel: "**So Kurt, how's it going between you and Blaine?**"

Kurt: "**Like always, just being best friends and... stuff!**"

Rachel: "**Yeah right! Like you said; you're like an old-married couple.**"

Kurt: "**Except for the 'couple' part…**"

Rachel: "**Ugh, just admit you still like him, and if you're saying that you're trying to forgive him, then why won't you?**"

Kurt: "**Because I'm afraid that it will all happen again! That he's cheating on me and stuff.**"

Rachel: "**You don't know that! Besides, didn't he tell you that he felt**_** really**_** sorry for what he did?**"

Kurt: "**Well, he did… but…**"

Rachel: "**But what, Kurt? He loves you and you love him. Just get back together, get married and have a nice time together! You found your true love, and you know that! I've never seen a couple like you two. And not only because you're gay. It's because you two love each other, and share a special bond! So just go for it, and make up!**"

Kurt: "**You're right! But first I'm going to Los Angeles, having my nails done!**"

_Kurt tries to walk away, but Rachel grabs him at his shirt._

Rachel: "**No no bad boy, you're coming with me, and we're going to Lima!**"

_Meanwhile in Lima, at McKinley High. Blaine has heard that Rachel and Kurt are coming to Lima, and is preparing his proposal to Kurt._

Sam: "**So how are you going to do this?**"

Blaine: "**Easy, I'm going to the airport. And if Kurt and Rachel arrive, I'm going to ask him the big question.**"

Sam: "**Well, good luck man! But didn't Mr. Hummel said that you guys were too young?**"

Blaine: "**He said that about marrying, not about proposing.**"

Sam: "**Well, alright then. I'm sure he'll say yes!**"

Blaine: "**Thanks dude, you're a real friend!**"

Sam: "**I know that! Do you want me to go with you to the airport for some support?**"

Blaine: "**I would appreciate it. And it's not like everyone's going to the airport with me…**"

_Meanwhile on the bus to the airport. Blaine, Sam, and the entire cast of the Glee Club are all talking about the great news. And the proposal ofcourse._

Sam: "**So… not like everyone's going to the airport with you, huh?**"

Blaine: "**Don't blame me! I'm not the one who wanted them to go with me! They just… came!**"

Artie: "**Okay Blaine, show me the ring!**"

_Blaine shows the ring. It's a golden ring with a bow-tie on it, made of tiny diamonds._

Mercedes: "**Oh my god, Kurt is so lucky to have a boyfriend like you. Wait… you guys aren't back together, are you?**"

Blaine: "**I told you, if I want Kurt back I have to do something crazy. So why not a proposal?**"

Brittany: "**My cousin proposed to a fish.**"

_All people stare at Brittany like "wtf?"_

Sam: "**So, here we are. The airport!**"

_A hour later, Kurt and Rachel arrived at the airport. They were all surprised to see the New Directions. Rachel immediately runs to then to give them all a big bear-hug. And Kurt runs up to Blaine to hug him too._

Kurt: "**Oh my god, BLAINE! I have so much to tell you!**"

Blaine: "**Me too, actually I wanted to ask you something…**"

Kurt: "**Okay, but first I have to say something!**"

Blaine: "**Erm, okay… Go ahead!**"

Kurt: "**Okay. So I talked to Rachel about… us… And I want to forgive you. I just love you too much to be mad at you, and I can't stand not being together with you! You're the love of my life, and I can't remember why I didn't want to let you be my boyfriend again. I know you are sorry. And I believe you! So what did you want to say, honey?**"

Blaine: "**Kurt, I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. No matter what happens. You are my gay-bar superstar! And I have never loved anyone as much as I love you! So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…**"

_He starts kneeling for his boyfriend. And he pulls out his ring._

Blaine: "**Would you like to be my husband?**"

* * *

_**MOO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_ Cliff-hanger (:

You like the story? Thank youuu! Next chapter will come soon!

Tell your friends, your cousins, your enemies, your neighbours or some other Klainers to read this story!

Thank you all for watching my story… "_**GREETINGS FROM SPACE :D"**_ …Nah just kidding!

_Disclaimer:_ I do **NOT** own Glee. I just own the story.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, I'm so sorry, it took a long time. I got sick! Yeah.. very sad… But here It is (:

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** OWN GLEE OR KLAINE! Although I wish I did…

_So here's what you missed: Season 1 to 4 ended. So we're starting season 5. Kurt and Rachel came back to New York, while Blaine was preparing his engagement to Kurt. He already has the ring, so… When they got to the airport, Brittany said something totally random. And when Kurt arrived, Blaine asked the big question. And that's what you missed… on Glee!_

Blaine: **"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you like to be my husband?"**

_Everyone "awww"ed. You know what I mean! Everyone said Awww!_

Kurt: "**Wow, Blaine… I-I don't know what to say… We were going through a lot…**"

Blaine: "**I know, and I also know that I'm the dumbest man in the entire world. I should never ever have hurt your feelings… And I understand that you're about to say no…**"

Kurt: "**Actually… I'm more worrying about the place to get married. And all the invitations!**"

Blaine: "**…is that a yes?!**"

Kurt: "**No…. just kidding. Of course I'll marry you, you nut!**"

_The crowd was overjoyed, not only the New Directions, even the people around. Blaine and Kurt shared a lovable kiss._

Kurt: "**Wait, didn't my dad say that we can't get married because we are too young?**"

Blaine: "**We have plenty of time to get married. But now that we're engaged, nothing can stop us from being together!**"

Kurt: "**…you have no idea how much I love you!**"

Blaine: "**Possibly even much as I love you, my fiancée!**"

Kurt: "**(: … Just saying … the bow-tie is so cute!**"

Blaine: "**I know right?**"

_Kurt and Blaine ran up to the New Directions for hugs._

Brittany: "**Wait… what's a bow-tie?**"

Santana: "**…seriously?!**"

_Finn and Kurt shared a brotherly hug. _

Finn: "**Kurt, I am SO happy for you. I can't believe you're actually getting married!**"

Kurt: "**Awww, you actually just say that because you want to get rid of me (:**"

Finn: "**…True!... Nah just kidding! I'm really happy for you. Do you think dad should know?**"

Kurt: "**I don't know, maybe it's better if we tell him later. I guess he's going to be shocked about the news.**"

Rachel: "**I agree with Kurt. Maybe you guys should tell him later!**"

Sam: "**Okay, so now that you guys are in New York, let's celebrate!**"

Everyone: "**Yeah, let's do it, partaaaay!**"

_On the next scene, everyone's seen hanging out around McKinley High._

Rachel: "**I miss this, hanging around with all our friends around McKinley…**"

Blaine: "**Yeah, me too. I miss going to school together, and having fun in class and in the Glee club!**"

Finn: "**I wonder what happened to Mr Schue…**"

_On that same moment, they saw Mr Schuester walking. DANG, that's accidental! He saw the Old and New Directions. He ran up to them and gave them a hug._

Schue: "**Oh my god, hi guys. I haven't seen you for a long time. I missed you guys!**"

Finn: "**Awww, we missed you too, Mr Schue!**"

Brittany: "**Hey, that rhymed!**"

Schue: "**What are you guys doing here?**"

Blaine: "**Me, and my fella Kurt are engaged!**"

Schue: "**Really? That's amazing! Wait, has Tina hurt you, Kurt?**"

Tina: "**No, I'm over Blaine! Me and Kurt are best friends. I even helped Blaine to pick out the ring.**"

Kurt: "**You did?**"

Tina: "**Yeah, but I couldn't find a perfect ring, so he chose the one with the bow-tie…**"

Brittany: "**Seriously; WHAT IS A BOW-TIE?!**"

_Most of the people have their: "Ohmygosh she is so dumb!" expression on their faces._

Blaine: "**A bow-tie is the bow you wear on your neck when you go to fancy parties and stuff! (:**"

Brittany: "**Oh, I thought they only wore them to make your neck look pretty!**"

_Everyone has the same expression._

Brittany: "**What?!**"

Kurt: "**Okay, I finished my diet coke. Let's explore Lima!**"

Everyone: "**Woohoo, let's roll!**"

_But then Sebastian came to them…_

Sebastian: "**Well, if that isn't the gang of the New Directio-nerds!**"

Blaine: "**What do you want? I told you, I love Kurt! Not you… Me and Kurt are engaged.**"

Sebastian: "**What a surprise! But guess what, fake hair-gel, I don't want you anymore. I want to introduce my boyfriend: Dave Karofsky!**"

Oh my gaaaad, if this isn't a cliff-hanger. Sebastian, who crushed on Blaine, has a relationship with Dave Karofsky, who crushed on Kurt. Next time will be next week! Thanks for listening, well… reading…, and I see you next week, I hope!

**KLAINEROFHOLLAND **(_K-O-H_)** OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO __**NOT**__ OWN GLEE OR KLAINE!_

_So here's what you missed; I just began a fanfiction story about Klaine, and the first chapter was about Kurt and Rachel going to New York. Blaine proposed to Kurt and he said yes: yayy! But it all made a dramatic turn when they saw Sebastian hooking up with Dave Karofsky. That's what happened, on Glee._

Blaine: "**Wait,… Karofsky is dating Sebastian?!**"

Dave: "**I would love to be called Dave please. And yes. I met him at Breadstix and we… kind of… got together!**"

Kurt: "**…you got to be kidding me. Dave, he isn't worth being with you. You're too good for him! He's using you to get Blaine back!**"

Sebastian: "**Again; I'm over Blaine. And this is different!**"

Santana: "**How do you mean different?**"

Sebastian: "**It all started a few weeks ago…**"

_Flashback, Sebastian is seen at Breadstix… Dave is shown walking up to him._

Dave: "**Ehm, hi… Could I ask you something?**"

Sebastian: "**Sure, what's the problem?**"

Dave: "**Just asking… what is it actually like to have a boyfriend? I just came out…**"

Sebastian: "**Oh, well… It's like having a dog; He cuddles with you when you're happy, he cheers you up when you're sad. He will always go out for walks… He's being your best friend forever!**"

Dave: "**Okay, thanks! You know, we never really talked together, actually**"

Sebastian: "**You're right, we should hang out sometimes…**"

_Back to McKinley High, Dave taking Sebastian's hand._

Dave: "**And that's how it happened…**"

Finn: "**Dang, why is everyone in this life community becoming gay?!**"

Kurt: "**Get over it Finn, just be happy that I'm not in love with you. Actually that makes sense because we're like brothers now…**"

Sebastian: "**Okay, whatever, I would LOVE to stay, but I don't want to, so… Bye!**"

_Dave and Sebastian walk away, still holding hands, leaving the others alone, confused…_

Rachel: "**So...**"

Kurt: "**I am feeling so sick right now…**"

Everyone: "**So am I… Me too…**"

Blaine: "**Guys, we should just ignore them… We have a wedding to plan!**"

Finn: "**Okay, because I'm Kurt's big bro, I'll be the wedding planner! So Kurt, what stuff do you like?**"

Kurt: "**Well, I like a lot of stuff, let's say:**

**Red and yellow flowers, because that's my and Blaine's thing, you know…**

**A superior theme, like swans or something like that…**

**A dress-code like; 'all the guys must wear a bow-tie with their suit'**

**The best wedding designers you can find.**

**Last but not least, I want **_**'Come What May'**_** to play at our after party.**

**That's all!**"

Finn: "**…could you… write it down for me on some paper please?**"

Kurt: "**Oh, sure! I'll send you an e-mail about it.**"

Finn: "**Okay, thanks bro!**"

Blaine: "**Ok, we don't have to rush it down. It may take a year or two before we're getting married, remember?**"

Kurt: "**I know honey, but I just want to be prepared.**"

Blaine: "**Well, okay then. I'm so happy that we're back together!**"

_The two guys share a kiss and a hug, and are seen walking (hand in hand)with the New/Old Directions to Breadstix. At Breadstix…_

Rachel: "**Okay, I want to know EVERYTHING! What did we miss when we were in New York?**"

Blaine: "**Well, Santana and Brittany made up, Lauren is with Puck again and Emma became part of the New Directions as a teacher.**"

Kurt: "**Wow, that's so great! Congratulations Brittany and Santana!**"

Brittany: "**Thanks, my precious unicorn! :3**"

Santana: "**I thought I was your precious unicorn?!**"

Brittany: "**No, you're my delicious great sweet hot sexy unicorn!**"

Finn: "**Okay guys, I have to tell you something…**"

Mike: "**What is it, dude?**"

Finn: "**…I-I'm dating this girl...**"

Artie: "**Well, we already knew you and Rachel hooked up again!**"

Finn: "**…I-It's not Rachel…**"

There's the cliff-hanger again!

At first; I'm so sorry, this story had to be posted a week ago, but there were some problems here in Holland. And I'm sorry this story is shorter than normally…

Hope you guys aren't mad at me :I

**K-O-H** OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR KLAINE OR ANYTHING! Just this story.

_So here's what happened; Kurt and Rachel came back to New York, and Blaine and Kurt are now proposed. Yay! Mr Schue came over and they all have gone to Breadstix. But before that; Sebastian and Dave showed up and turned out to be dating. Also Finn is dating someone, but she's not Rachel. That's what you missed, on Glee._

Puck: "**Wait, if it wasn't Rachel, then who is it? Don't tell me it's Quinn again!**"

Quinn: "**Whoa, easy captain! I'm not dating Finn!**"

Puck: "**Okay good!**"

Quinn: "**Why? U crushing on me?**"

Puck: "**What?! No! I have a girlfriend! ;I**"

_Painful silence…_

Kurt: "**So… Then who are you dating, Finn?**"

Finn: "**Uhm,… it is…**"

Sue: "**Well if it isn't the Glee Club again! All oldies and newbies! Is this a surprise party for me? Because if it is, I'm going to throw myself off a bridge immediately. That's how bad this surprise party is!**"

Blaine: "**No it isn´t a surprise party! We´re talking about Finn´s girlfriend and our wedding.**"

Kurt: "**It's going to be hard to plan this whole wedding and all.**"

Sue: "**You think that's hard? Try sleeping outside in a damp sleeping bag while it's raining. That's hard!**"

Brittany: "**It's true…**"

Santana: "**Enough about weddings and sleeping bags already. Finn, who's your girlfriend?!**"

Finn: "**I can't tell, she'd kill me if I did.**"

Sue: "**C'mon dude, don't be such a wimp!.**"

Finn: "**I said; I can't tell!**"

_Finn walks away madly, leaving everyone behind._

Sue: "**That dude seriously has some anger issues.**"

Kurt: "**I bet his girlfriend does also.**"

_Puck suddenly gets a message and has a terrified look on his face._

Puck: "**;I… Lauren just broke up with me!**"

Kurt: "**What did she say?**"

Puck: "**She texted me with: 'Hi, sorry, breaking up! Want 2 b friends. Found another guy.'**"

Kurt: "**…shit!**"

Blaine: "**What? What's wrong?**"

Kurt: "**Don't you guys get it? Finn has a new girlfriend, sudden anger issues, Puck and Lauren break-up?!**"

Everyone: "**Nope, don't see it, explanation please!**"

Kurt: "**Guys; LAUREN AND FINN ARE DATING!**"

Everyone: "***gasp***"

Tina: "**Wait a second! We don't know if it's really Lauren. Maybe there's another girl with anger issues and stuff.**"

Puck: "**You didn't let me finish with my text. And yes it is Lauren: 'P.S. it's Finn'**"

Kurt: "**Damn, Finn is going extremely downhill.**"

Puck: "**Dude, a bit respect for my ex-girlfriend please!**"

Sue: "**Aw come on, you know that it's true, Puckerman!**"

Finn: "**(on the phone) Okay babe, yeah I'll text you. Okay okay! Yeah fine! Love you too, bye!**

**OKAY PEOPLE! I'm sorry about what happened, and… why are you all staring at me like 'what's wrong with you'?**"

Blaine: "**DUDE, SERIOUSLY, LAUREN?!**"

Finn: "**How did you guys…**"

Puck: "**Lauren texted me… YOU BITCH!**"

Puck jumps on Finn and a fight erupts at Breadstix.

Finn: "**DUDE CALM DOWN!**"

Puck: "**YOU STOLE MY FREAKING GIRLFRIEND HOW COULD YOU? I THAUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND?!**"

Finn: "**I AM YOUR BESTFRIEND! And if you want her back, I'll break up with Lauren. Seriously!**"

Puck: "**…really?**"

Finn: "**Yeah! I mean; she's cool, she's nice, she's strong… she's not bad looking at all, she's…**"

Puck: "**Dude. ¬.¬**"

Finn: "**…But I can't fight with my best friend over a girl. Girlfriends come and go. But best friends stay forever.**"

_Puck and Finn share a hug. Best friends reunited! At that moment Rory and Sugar came over._

Rory: "**Hi guys!**"

Sue: "**Well, if it isn't the Irish leprechaun with his rich bitch.**"

Sugar: "**Hi you guys! I have got you presents again! Look under your seat. Not you Artie, yours is…**"

Artie: "**I know, I know…**"

Blaine: "**…Invitations?**"

Rory: "**Yeah, we're all invited to the white house!**"

Everyone: "**Oh my god, that's great! When are we leaving?**"

Sugar: "**We're leaving before Sectionals! We have to cancel it.**"

DUM DUM DUMMMM! Another cliffhanger! DAMN IT! :P

Thanks for watching those chapters, I appreciate it so much! Don't forget to make a review about this. And I'm looking for OC's for the next chapters. So please tel me if you have an OC.

Thanks again, love you all!

**K-O-H **OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAZZUP KLAINERS, GLEEKS AND OTHER LIVING CREATURES!**

People, it breaks my heart to say this_**; there won't be any Klaine chapters for a while!**_

Don't blame me! It's not my fault that I'm going on a **Klaine-cation** to Spain!

Klaine-cation, get it? 'Cause… 'cause of…. And Vacation, y'know…_ OK NVM THEN!_

I'll update the story as soon as possible!

**K-O-H OUT!** NEVER STOP KLAINING!


End file.
